Modern computing devices, such as laptops, tablet PC, smart phones, and the like, often include a variety of wireless communication systems that enable to the device to communicate wirelessly with other devices and communication networks. Radio Frequency Interference (RFI) coming, for example, from clock signals, high speed data buses, and chipsets in the device, can couple to the radio antennas that serve the wireless communication systems included in the device. The coupling of RFI into these systems reduces the communication system performance and degrades the user experience. Ignoring RFI coming from the platform may delay the product release because of certifications or add serious problems to the platform performance.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.